


Az örökül hagyott idő

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Vannak olyan pillanatok az életben, amikor azt hiszed, boldog vagy azzal, amid van. Ilyenkor nem gondolsz arra, mit hagysz magad mögött, vagy mi vár rád később, csak a pillanatnak akarsz élni. Harry is pontosan így van ezzel, mióta Siriust vakon követve, átkelt a boltív alatt. A függöny mögött feltárult világ csodáit azonban túlságosan hamar árnyékolják be a múltból utána nyúló sötét szálak. Mert minden tettnek következményei vannak, melyekkel szembesülve ismét a fiú vállára omlanak a nemrég levetett teher súlyai. A legnagyobb ellenfélé pedig az idő válik, és egy döntés, amit a legnehezebb meghozni…





	1. Elvesztegetett idő

**Author's Note:**

> Választott kívánság (Scale kívánsága alapján): Harry, épphogy csak rátalált Siriusra, két év múlva el is veszti őt. Hogy ne maradjon teljesen egyedül a világban, úgy dönt, átkel a függönyön. Sejtése sincs, hogy ezzel mekkora lavinát indít el mindkét világban. Az egyik oldalon csak halottak vannak, akik között egyrészt nincs helye, másrészt sokan vadászni kezdenek rá, hogy vagy holtan lássák, vagy átadják őt valamilyen úton-módon a Sötét Nagyúrnak, a másik oldalon pedig az élők vannak, akiket magukra hagyott, és emiatt már-már apokaliptikus viszonyok uralkodnak a világban. Ráadásul Piton is megjelenik a függönyön túl, és mikor megtalálja Harryt, közli vele, hogy már évek óta keresik, és ideje lenne végre hazatérnie az Arany Fiúnak, de persze a hazatérés nem olyan könnyű...  
> Amennyiben az író úgy gondolja, akár egy Severitust is kihozhat belőle, de nem feltétlenül muszáj.

Mikor a nap korongja már a horizont alá bukott és a szürke égbolt rohamos léptekben kezdett sötétté színeződni, a vásár fényei akkor kezdtek igazán kiteljesedni.  
  
A kicsiny falu népe szinte mind itt sürgött-forgott, hogy még az este folyamán beszerezze a szükséges hozzávalókat a sütéshez, vagy megvegye Selenius bácsinál a fenyőfát. A főtér közepén felállítottak egy hatalmas karácsonyfát, az azon lévő díszeket pedig úgy bűvölték meg, hogy különféle színekben sziporkázzon. Csodálatos látványt nyújtott, a faluban élő gyerekek mind köré álltak, és mosolyogva nézték. Harry tudta, hogy megtalálta a békéjét, és sosem akart már innét hazatérni.  
  
Elszakította a tekintetét a boldog gyerekektől, és elővette a talárjából a kicsiny pergament, amire keresztapja felírta, mit kell vennie a vásárlás során. Már nem sok pénz maradt nála, de mivel bizonyos árusoknál hitele volt, ezért nem kellett túlságosan aggódnia.  
  
A szíve majd' megszakadt, amikor elment az idős varázsló Bowman portékája mellett, ahol szebbnél és szebbnél cikeszeket látott.  
  
– Szia, ifjú Harry! Mondd, mit szeretnél? – kérdezte kedvesen.  
  
– Amit én szeretnék, azt már nem lehet – mondta búsan Harry, szeme megakadt egy igen szép ezüst cikeszen. – Tudja… elköltöttem a pénzemet.  
  
Bowman követte a pillantását, aztán megkerülte az áruját, és odament Harryhez, hogy átadja neki a kiszemelt cikeszt.  
  
– Boldog Karácsonyt, Harry!  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm uram és viszont kívánom! – mondta boldogan, és zsebretette a cikeszt.  
  
Elindult hazafelé, hogy minél hamarabb elújságolhassa Siriusnak, mit is kapott, amikor egy ismerős hang megállította.  
  
– Harry, drágám! – kiáltott valaki utána, Harry pedig tudta, hogy Fiona volt az, a szomszéd asszonyság, aki gyakori látogatásai alkalmával sosem jött üres kézzel hozzájuk.  
  
– Tessék, Fiona néni, mi újság? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harry.  
  
– Semmi drágám, csak mindenképpen el akartam újságolni, hogy dupla süteményeket készítek, hogy nektek is átvigyek egy adaggal karácsonyig mindegyik fajtából!  
  
– De egyáltalán nem szükséges… – tiltakozott Harry, bár tudta, hogy felesleges.  
  
– Nincs nálatok egy asszony sem, aki sütne rátok, úgyhogy kénytelen lesztek elfogadni! És nem, nem kérek semmi ajándékot – folytatta, mielőtt Harry közbeszólhatott volna. – De annak örülnék, ha majd az ünnepek után átjönnétek megjavítani a tetőt, rendben?  
  
– Persze, Fiona néni! Ez csak természetes ennyi finom sütemény után. – Na de ha nem haragszik, most mennem kell! Még sok tennivaló vár rám!   
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
– És komolyan gondolta, hogy majd eláraszt minket mindenféle süteménnyel? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Sirius az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, mikor Harry, hazaérve beszámolt neki a beszélgetésről.  
  
– Igen, és csak a tetőjavítást kéri cserébe – vigyorgott, miközben bebújt a takarója alá. – Gondold már el, tényleg nem kell ilyesmivel vesződnünk első, tényleges közös karácsonyunkon!  
  
– Igen, igaz – értett egyet csendesen Sirius. – Nem is tudod, mennyire örülök, hogy itt vagy velem, kölyök.  
  
– De tudom – felelte halkan Harry. – Jó éjt, Sirius!   
  
– Jó éjt, kölyök – mosolygott rá keresztapja, és eloltotta a fényeket. Mielőtt Harry elaludt volna, észrevette, hogy Sirius percekig figyeli őt az ajtóban állva, majd csak aztán távozott.  
Másnap délután Jack, Sirius kedvenc pékségének tulaja látogatott el hozzájuk, magával hozva néhány barátját is, hogy megtárgyalhassák a szentestére tervezett rendezvény részleteit. Most mindannyian az étkezőasztal körül ültek, borostyánszín italaikkal a kezükben, miközben a falu polgármesterének ünnepinek szánt beszédén szörnyülködtek.  
  
– Tudod, Jack, ahogy ezt most elmesélted, biztosra veszem, nem fogjuk tudni kőarccal végighallgatni – krákogott Sirius. Szavai demonstrálásaként az előbb ugyanis félrenyelte az italát a nagy nevetés közepette.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel tette le az iratot, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy tényleg az van ráírva, amit az imént felolvastak.  
  
– Ez most egy vicc…? – kérdezte értetlenül. – De most komolyan… ezen mindenki szakadni fog a röhögéstől.  
  
– A polgármesterünk volt az, aki elsőként került ide – magyarázta Jack egyik barátja, a szőke hajú. Talán Jimnek hívták. – Ne csodálkozz rajta, ha ő véresen komolyan vesz ilyesmit, ami mindenki másnak vicc lesz.  
  
A beszélgetést türelmetlen kopogás szakította félbe, amire mindannyian felkapták a fejüket.  
  
– Nem mondod, hogy a polgármester megérezte, hogy róla beszélünk? – bohóckodott Jack.  
  
– Á, az kizárt. Biztosan Fiona hozta át a süteményeket, amiket ígért nekünk – felelte Sirius. – Mivel nincs nő a házban, meg van róla győződve, hogy két férfi nem képes karácsonyi süteményeket alkotni, ezért megfogadta, hogy mindig hoz valamit nekünk.  
  
Harry időközben felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Majd én kinyitom, aztán hátha rá tudom beszélni, ne hozzon többet.  
  
Harry megjegyzése ismételt nevetésre bírta az összegyűlteket, ő pedig mosolyogva, a fejét csóválva sietett ajtót nyitni a türelmetlen néninek. A látvány azonban azonnal leolvasztotta arcáról a boldog, felhőtlen kifejezést. Mintha csak egy vödör jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába, úgy állt ott megkövülten, miközben megpróbálta feldolgozni a látottakat.  
  
– Potter. – A fekete taláros alak pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, ahogy emlékezett rá, bár az agya egy kis zugába eltemette az emléket, hiszen többet nem fog bájitaltanra járni. – Nem könnyű ám téged megtalálni. – Mikor Harry még mindig nem mozdult, sőt, levegőt sem vett, miközben Piton gyilkos tekintettel ajándékozta meg. Harry még mindig nem mozdult, sőt, levegőt sem nagyon vett. Ebben a pillanatban nagyon szerette volna, ha ez egy rossz álom, és a föléje magasodó, gyilkos tekintetű Piton nem valódi. – Mégis kit vártál, a télapót? – gúnyolódott a férfi.   
  
Harry erre elengedte a kilincset, miközben próbálta visszanyerni lélekjelenlétét, és rájött, hogy ez a gonosz látomás nem fog csak úgy eltűnni.  
  
– Mi… Mi a fenét keres itt? – kérdezte feltámadó dühvel.   
  
– Feltételezem, egyértelmű volt, hogy téged – vágott vissza Piton, aztán félretolva Harryt az útból, becsapta maga után az ajtót. – Gyerünk, befelé, beszédem van veled.  
  
Harry végre megmozdult, és előresietett, hogy elállja a bájitaltan tanár útját.  
  
– Nincs joga csak úgy idejönni, és felforgatni az életemet! – mondta indulatosan, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter. Pont te prédikálsz nekem? – kérdezett rá veszélyesen halkan, amitől Harrynek felállt a szőr a hátán.  
  
Piton egy pár másodpercig mereven figyelte, aztán megkerülte őt, és minden teketória nélkül berontott a jókedvű társasághoz az ebédlőbe. Harry sietve követte.   
  
A jóízű nevetés még mindig folytatódott, mert a jelenlévők nem ismerték a bájitalmestert, de amint Sirius felnézett az érkezőkre, az arcára fagyott a mosoly.  
  
– Piton – nyögte megdöbbenten.   
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy távozzanak, uraim – közölte Piton olyan hangon, mintha csak az osztálytermében lenne. – Jelenleg egy kényes beszélgetés vár Mr. Potterre. Kétlem, hogy mindezt önök előtt óhajtja megejteni.  
  
Mindenki zavartan pillantott a még mindig sokkosan néző tekergőre. Piton láthatóan élvezetét lelte abban, hogy ennyire meghökkentette egykori iskolai ellenfelét.   
  
– Ne haragudjatok – szűrte a fogai között Sirius –, de ez most nem várhat. Majd később beszélünk. – Harry észlelte a férfi mérhetetlen dühét, ami a sokk múlásával egyre inkább kibontakozni látszott.  
  
Szerencsére Jack és a többiek nem akadékoskodtak; amíg Sirius kikísérte a vendégeiket, Harry az asztal túlsó oldaláról tartotta szemmel a bájitaltan tanárt.   
  
– A rohadt életbe, Piton! – csattant fel Sirius, mihelyst visszatért. – Nem hiszem el, hogy még itt sem vagy képes békénhagyni! Mi a fenét akarsz tőlünk? – lépett oda a férfihez fenyegetően.  
  
Piton erre csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy neked bármi közöd van ehhez? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Nem hozzád jöttem, hanem csakis Potter miatt vagyok itt – fordult Harry felé.   
  
– Miről hadoválsz itt?   
  
– Á, szóval, nem tudsz róla? A mi kis üdvöskénk úgy gondolja, a varázslótársadalommal teljesen mindegy, mi történik, neki csak a keresztapja számít.  
  
– Nem fogom magával megvitatni az okaimat – vetette oda Harry, megelőzve Sirius újabb kérdését. – Eljöttem, és kész. Részemről lezártam a régi életemet. Oldják meg maguk.  
  
– Ezt mondjam majd a barátaidnak is? – tudakolta Piton, és odament hozzá. Harrynek nem kis bátorság kellett, hogy megőrizze nyugalmát tanára jelenlétében. De amikor Piton folytatta, minden szín kifutott az arcából. – Két éve várnak rád, mindezidáig hiába.  
  
Harry csak bámult meredten előre, valahová Piton mellkasára, miközben megpróbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Sirius szintén hallgatott, noha nyilvánvalóan nem okozott neki különösebb problémát, hogy felfogja Piton szavainak súlyosságát. Mégis, mikor megszólalt, egészen más érdekelte őt.  
  
– Na várjunk már csak. Harry nekem azt mondta, hogy mindenkinek elmagyarázta a helyzetet, miért jön ide!   
  
Piton szája gúnyos mosolyba húzódott.   
  
– Elmagyarázta, valóban? – kérdezett vissza. – Igazán érdekes megközelítése ez a dolgoknak. Nyilvánvalóan neked is elfelejtette közölni, hogy valójában senkitől nem köszönt el. Mi több, két évbe telt, mire rájöttünk, hova tűnt valójában. És most azért jöttem, hogy magammal vigyem.  
  
Harrynek elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a keresztapjára, hogy tudja, most nagy bajba keverte magát. Sirius mérges arckifejezése egyértelmű válasz volt minden ki nem mondott szóra.   
  
– Sajnálom! – suttogta, aztán megkerülte a két felnőttet, és kirohant a szobából a sajátjába. Becsapta az ajtót, eloltotta a fényeket, és magára húzta a takaróját. Ebben a percben egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek, akinek elrontották a karácsonyát.  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
Valószínűleg aludhatott, mert arra ébredt, hogy odakint nagy a lárma, mintha az előző társaság visszatért volna. Sőt, valószínűleg ők voltak azok, hiszen ők voltak Sirius közeli baráti köre. A zsivaj egy pillanatra felhangosodott, aztán ismét elhalkult, amikor valaki bejött a szobába.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – szólt Sirius, mikor leült a háta mögé az ágy szélére, és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő karácsonyi mécses életre kelt.  
  
– Csak két hét – ismételte – ez közben a túloldalt két év – suttogta halkan Harry a gyertyafényt nézve. – Nem akarok visszamenni.  
  
– Nem akarat kérdése – sóhajtott Sirius. – Piton részletesen elmondta, mi történt, mióta eljöttél. És most ezen nem a barátaidat értem, akiktől mellesleg elfelejtettél elköszönni – magyarázta dühösen –, hanem az azóta kialakult politikai helyzetről. Az eltűnésed egy olyan lavinát indított el, amire senki sem számított. Te voltál a remény szimbóluma, a teljes eltűnésed pedig Voldemortnak igen nagy előnyt adott ara, hogy megfélemlítse a varázslótársadalmat, és Albust se vegye komolyan. Nagyon megnőtt az önbizalma, hogy a veled kapcsolatos jóslattól nem kell többet tartania.  
  
– Sosem voltam kész egy háború megvívására – közölte Harry mérgesen, aztán felült, és szembenézett keresztapjával. – És most sem vagyok!   
  
– Nézd, kölyök…   
  
Harry próbált megnyugodni, és nem gondolni a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra.   
  
– Egyébként Piton mégis hogy gondolja a távozást? Te magad mondtad, hogy innét nem lehet. Sőt, mindenki úgy tudja itt, hogy nem lehet elhagyni ezt a helyet.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit sütöttek ki Albusszal, de Piton leírása nagyon hihetőnek tűnik. Olyan megoldást találtak, ami független ettől a kaputól, és egy teljesen más típusút nyit meg számunkra. – Kezét Harry vállára helyezte, aztán bátorítóan rámosolygott. – Pihenj még egy kicsit, aztán mennünk kell.  
  
– Látom, már döntöttél helyettem.  
  
Sirius felállt, és lesimította a talárját, aztán bánatosan nézett le rá.  
  
– Vannak döntések, amiket meg kell hozni. Túlságosan függnek tőled. Ne ülhetünk itt önzően és ünnepelhetjük a karácsonyt boldogan, mikor mások szenvednek.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, keresztapja addig elhagyta a szobát.  
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
Harry összefacsart szívvel állt az emberekkel teli szobában, valahogy nem gondolta, hogy ennyire szomorú érzés lesz a búcsúzkodás. Azt hitte, itt fogja leélni az életét ezekkel a szeretetteljes emberekkel. Ezért nem búcsúzkodott akkor, és abban a percben, mert tudta, hogy maradásra bírják, és nem tudná elviselni a fájdalmat.  
  
Jack és Jim még utoljára átölelték Siriust, aztán végre mindenki távozott. Bár Piton óva intette őket, hogy legyenek a közelben, mert bármi megtörténhet. Harry némán ácsorogva figyelte, ahogy Piton felrajzolja a maradék jeleket a nappali falára, ahol majd az átjáró nyílik.   
  
A nappali azon falánál, ahová a karácsonyfát állították volna pár nap múlva. Nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy ennyire minden rosszul sikerülhet. Egyedül csak az vigasztalta, hogy tudta, Sirius itt van vele, és nem kell majd mindezt egyedül végigcsinálnia.  
  
– Azt hiszem, kész – jelentette ki Piton, mikor hátrább lépett. Eltüntette a varázskrétát, és előhúzta a pálcáját. – Mindenki, aki át akar lépni a mi valós világunkba, annak használnia kell a varázserejét, mert így hozzáadódik az az energia, ami szükséges.   
  
Harry nem sokat értett, nem kérdezett semmit, inkább szó nélkül tette, amit kell. Nem igazán szólt egyikőjükhöz sem, sőt, Pitonnal azóta sem állt szóba. Tulajdonképpen volt egy olyan érzése, ahogy néha tanára nézett rá, mintha túlságosan is sokat tudna vele kapcsolatban. Két év alatt valóban elég sokat kideríthetett.  
  
Sirius kedvesen rámosolygott, és intett neki, hogy jöjjön oda melléjük. Ő maga leült középre, míg a két felnőtt a két oldalára. Mindhárman az ősi jelekre fogták pálcáikat.  
  
– Ismételjétek utánam a varázsigéket, amik aktiválják a falon látható jeleket. Azok lesznek a világunk koordinátái – magyarázta Piton, aztán latinul kezdett el beszélni.  
  
Ahogy egyre több és több varázsigét ismételtek, a falon lévő jelek felizzottak, és szépen sorban egy erős fényben izzó kapu kezdett kirajzolódni. Mindannyian elégedetten figyelték, ahogy teljesen megvalósul a kapunyitás, mígnem történt valami az utolsó szimbólumokkal, és magából a kapuból villámok törtek elő, amik a szoba falába különböző helyekre csaptak be. Mindannyian hátrálni kezdtek, Piton próbálta valahogy megfékezni a jelenséget, de nem tűnt sikeresnek, bármit is csinált.  
  
– Vigyázz, Harry! – kiáltott fel Sirius, mikor ő azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy háta mögött lévő szekrény ne égesse meg túlságosan, ami a villámtól lángra kapott.  
  
– Sirius! – kiáltott fel Harry, mikor a hang felé fordult, és látta, ahogyan keresztapja testét egy hatalmas villám kettészeli. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, a kapu fülsüketítően sisteregni kezdett, és az egész helyiséget elárasztotta a fénysugár, amit egy óriási robbanás követett.  
  
Amikor Harry legközelebb magához tért, percekig nem tudta, mi történhetett, és hogy hol van. A testére nehezülő súlyok pedig megakadályozták, hogy rendesen lélegezzen.   
Köhögött, hogy megpróbáljon szabadulni a kellemetlen érzéstől, de nem sikerült. Kellett egy kis idő, hogy rájöjjön, romok alá szorult, ami valószínűleg egyszer a nappali volt. Összeszorította a szemét, és vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon, és ne gondoljon a legrosszabbra Siriusszal kapcsolatban. Már majdnem megadta magát a jóleső sötétségnek, amikor hangokat hallott, és a lélegzés is kezdett könnyebbé válni.  
  
– Megtaláltuk! – hallatszott közelről egy ismerős hang, még pedig Timé.   
  
– Harry…? Hallasz minket? – kérdezte Jack, aki most érhetett oda. – Szedjétek le róla a többi törmeléket is, és szabadítsuk ki!  
  
– Igen, hallak – köhögte Harry, és csak homályos alakokat látott, mert a szemüvege valahová leeshetett.   
  
Érezte, hogy két oldalról óvatosan megragadják, és felhúzzák a kemény talajról.  
  
– Majd én viszem – közölte egy mély hang, Pitoné, aki még az előbb biztosan nem volt ott.  
  
– Nem kell, majd én – ellenkezett Jack.  
  
– Foglalkozzon Blackkel, Poterrel törődök én – mondta fenyegetően Piton. Harry érezte, hogy felemelik, aztán elviszik erről a hűvös helyről. Valószínűleg már a háztető sem volt meg, akkora kár keletkezhetett.   
  
– Sirius… Sirius jól van? – kérdezte Harry minden erejét összeszedve, hogy megpróbáljon hallhatóan beszélni.   
  
– Életben van – válaszolt Piton, Harry pedig tudta, hogy valószínűleg nincs a legjobb állapotban, de jelenleg elég volt ennyi információ.  
  
Nem volt teljesen magánál, amíg túl nem volt egy igen kellemetlen hoppanáláson, és nem érte a sajgó hátát egy puha ágy. Piton megitatta valami furcsa ízű bájitallal, így a fájdalom végül enyhülni kezdett. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta őt, amit épp fölé hajol.  
  
– Ugye tényleg életben van, és nem hazudott? – kérdezte Harry kimerülten.  
  
A bájitalmester igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Nem hazudok, Potter. Viszont az állapota válságos. Jelenleg két falubéli gyógyító is vele van.  
  
– Ez nem hangzik túl bíztatóan – suttogta Harry. Érezte, hogy torkát a sírás szorongatja, és próbált arra gondolni, hogy ez nem Dumbledore és Piton hibája, csak egy szerencsétlen véletlen. – Látni akarom őt.  
  
– Most nem mész sehova – mondta Piton szigorúan. – Súlyos agyrázkódást kaptál, csodálkoznék, ha egyáltalán fel tudnál ülni. – Harry ennek ellenére azért megpróbálkozott vele, de a bájitalmester leszorította a vállát. – Lélegezz mélyeket – utasította a tanár. – Ha jobban leszel, láthatod őt. – Egy nedves ronggyal közben megtörölte a homlokát, Harryben csak akkor tudatosult, mennyire véres az arca. – Bízom benne, nem újabb két hét lesz.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy az megint újabb két évet jelentene.  
  
– Itt ragadtunk? – kérdezte, megfeledkezve arról, hogy eddig esze ágában sem volt elhagyni ezt a helyet. Talán az a tudat, hogy mennyire másképp telik az idő a két világban, döbbentette rá a tettének mélységére. Hirtelen támadt lelkiismeret-furdalását nem volt képes enyhíteni az sem, hogy barátai boldognak tűntek, mikor utoljára látta őket. Ám ha Piton igazat mondott, márpedig valószínűtlen, hogy hazudott volna, akkor a dolgok rohamos romlásnak indultak, és két év elég nagy idő ahhoz, hogy minden tönkremenjen.  
  
– Majd kitalálunk valamit Potter – felelt Piton kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel. – Remélem, minél hamarabb, mielőtt még késő lesz.  
  
  



	2. Az idő fogságában

  
– Potter, enned kell valamit.  
  
– Már mondtam, hogy nem kérek semmit sem.  
  
Harry dacosan nézett Pitonra a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodva, két kezét egy teásbögrével melegítve. A bájitalmester az ebédlőasztalnál egy halom papír és régi könyv társaságában próbált haladni a kutatással.  
  
Már két nap eltelt, ami a valóságban ki tudja, mennyi időnek felelhetett meg, így mindenki nagyon feszült volt, és pillanatok alatt nagy veszekedések robbantak ki. Bár nem igazán kellett ahhoz indok, hogy Harry és Piton veszekedjenek, vagy Piton és Jack veszekedjen, vagy Piton és Tim veszekedjen. Harry tulajdonképpen rájött, hogy Piton maximális kibírhatatlanságát azért kell elviselniük, mert a bájitalmester rettenetesen érzi magát a történtek miatt, és így mutatja ki.   
  
Sirius házát még ezekben a percekben is restaurálták, ők pedig Jackében húzták meg magukat arra a pár napra, miközben lázasan gondolkoztak a megoldásokon, hogyan lehetne innét távozni. Piton nyilvánvaló rosszkedvének másik oka az volt, hogy eddig elég kilátástalannak tűnt a helyzet, az idő pedig… nos hát, telik.   
  
Sirius azóta sem tért magához, a falu gyógyítói mesterséges kómában tartják addig, amíg a villám által okozott súlyos sérülést meg nem gyógyítják teljesen, mert mágikus következményei is voltak az esetnek. De minden remény meg volt a gyógyulásra, és Harry kezdett rájönni, soha életében nem aggódott még ennyire az idő múlása végett.   
  
– Lehet, pár óra ágyhoz szegező bűbáj majd megváltoztatja az elhatározásodat – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból Piton.  
  
Harry dühösen pillantott a tanár irányába. A tegnapi napon Piton már demonstrálta rajta az említett varázslatot, elérve ezzel, hogy Harry képtelennek bizonyuljon elhagyni az ágyát. Ugyanakkor annál több ideje maradt a gondolkodásra.  
  
– Fenyegetőzés helyett inkább foglalkozzon az igazán fontos dolgokkal – vetette oda Harry mérgesen. – Nem érünk rá arra, hogy a megalázásommal töltse az idejét.  
  
Piton hátradőlt a székében, és ujjai között forgatta a pennáját.  
  
– Kiváló az emlékezőtehetségem, Potter, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a fontossági sorrenddel – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Mindazonáltal ma még pihenned kell, hogy erőre kapj, és hasznossá válj az igazán fontos teendők terén.  
  
– Akkor sem vagyok éhes!  
  
– Potter.  
  
Ez az egy fenyegető szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harry sóhajtson, és elvegyen egyet a Fiona által készített szendvicsekből, majd leüljön az asztal túlsó feléhez. Jack épp most érkezett meg, levette kabátját, kesztyűjét, és odament önteni magának egy csésze teát.  
  
– Mi újság? – érdeklődött, ahogyan végignézett rajtuk.  
  
Piton még mindig ugyanúgy ült, a pennával játszott, csak most annyi különbséggel, hogy beletörődött arccal nézte a maga előtt lévő iratokat.  
  
– Nem jutottam semmire sem – vallotta be kelletlenül. – Nagyban hátráltat, hogy ezek az írások alig idősebbek pár évszázadnál.  
  
– Nos igen, eleinte azzal törődtünk, hogy haza akarunk jutni, de egy idő után rájöttünk, nekünk tökéletesen jó itt. Így csak attól a pillanattól kezdve kezdtük el lejegyzetelni, mi is történik velünk. Tudja, egy falu megalapításának kezdete – magyarázta a férfi.   
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
– Arról találtam azért jegyzeteket – amire én is jutottam a kollégámmal –, hogy a kapu egy épület része volt, ahová önök beléptek, és már nem tudtak visszatérni.  
  
– Hát igen – emlékezett vissza Jack –, én is a kishúgomat kerestem, akit meg is találtam, de aztán jöttünk rá, hogy nincs visszatérés.  
  
– Az épület az évszázadok során aztán leomlott – tette hozzá Piton. – A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium pedig rájött, hogy nem maradhat ott védtelenül a kapu, és elhozta a minisztériumba.  
  
Jack nagyot kortyolt a teából.  
  
– Nem is értettük, hosszú idő után miért csak Sirius jött át. De aztán ő elmesélte, mi történt.  
  
– Maguk pedig halhatatlanokká váltak addigra – szólt közbe Harry halkan, mikor belegondolt, hogy keresztapjával végtelen idejük lenne.  
  
Pár percig csend telepedett a helyiségre, mígnem Piton előre nem dőlt, és előhúzott egy pergament.  
  
– Egyikük sem tudta megmondani, miért épült ez a kapu, igaz? – kérdezett rá, mire Jack rábólintott. – Nem azért alkothatták, hogy egy ilyen köztes világot hozzon létre. Ez egy félresikerült mágikus kísérlet eredménye.  
  
– Na igen, ezt mi is gondoltuk. Ha nem haragszotok, megyek, megnézem, hogy van Sirius, és még van pár tennivalóm – állt fel az asztaltól Jack, és mikor Harry meg akart szólalni hozzátette: – Bármi van, szólok, ne aggódj, Harry.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán pillanatok alatt kettesben maradtak Pitonnal.  
  
– Ha végre kegyeskednél befejezni az étkezést, segíthetnél – sóhajtotta a tanár, és arrébbdobott egy pergament. Harry nem igazán látta még a férfit ennyire tanácstalannak.  
  
– Miért is ne – dünnyögte. Legalább addig sem gondol Siriusra.  
  
Az órák teltek-múltak, de semmire sem jutottak, ha az nem számít eredménynek, hogy végeztek a teljes irománnyal, amit a falubéliek rögzítettek idekerülésekkor. Harry annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy már az asztalon könyökölt, és éppen hogy nem borult rá, hogy elaludjon.  
  
– Tudja, ennek nem sok értelme van, hogy mind átnéztük. Azt kéne megkeresni, aki először átjött a kapun. Feltéve, ha még él – motyogta álmosan, és mikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta Piton döbbent arckifejezését.  
  
– Hát persze – susogta. Harry meglepetten bámult rá. – Potter, ezek az emberek itt halhatatlanok.   
  
\- Ó, tényleg! És most mit csinálunk? Megkeressük?   
  
A bájitalmester becsapta a könyvet, ami fölött még problémázott, aztán rápillantott.  
  
– Te semmiféleképpen sem. Itt az ideje, hogy lepihenj kicsit. Nem kellett volna hagynom, hogy ilyen sokáig fennmaradj.   
  
– Remekül vagyok – bizonygatta Harry –, a körülményekhez képest persze. Most némi fejfájás nem oszt, nem szoroz – morogta, de amikor felkelt, kicsit megszédült. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy megvárja, míg elmúlik.  
  
– Potter.  
  
Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, a férfi már ott állt előtte.  
  
– Tudja, magára is ráférne pár óra pihenés - terelt.  
  
– Így igaz, de előbb felkísérlek.  
  
– Csodálatos. – Harry viszont nem mozdult. – Maga felettébb furcsa, mióta itt van. Kezd bosszantó lenni… vagy inkább túlságosan is rendes… egy Potterhez. Csodálkozom, hogy még ma nem vesztünk össze semmin sem.  
  
Piton felemelte az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Micsoda észrevétel, Potter.  
  
– Nincs semmi egyéb hozzáfűznivalója? – kérdezett rá bosszúsan Harry, és figyelte, hogy Piton szája sarka már-már mosolyra húzódik.  
  
– Fáradt vagyok, Potter, menjünk. – Azzal megragadta Harryt, és felvezette a szobájába. Miután Piton belédiktálta az esti bájitalt, és Harry majdnem elaludt, a bájitalmester csak akkor szólalt meg, mintegy válaszképp Harry kérdéseire.  
  
– Tudod Potter, két év igen sok idő. És abba még belefér pár privet drive-i látogatás is.  
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
Másnap Harry kissé megviselten tántorgott be az étkezőbe. Cseppet sem volt jó éjszakája. Hogyan is lehetett volna, ha álmában ismét a Privet Drive-on volt, ám Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi helyett ezúttal Piton osztogatta számára az utasításokat? De aztán minden rossz érzése elszállt, mikor az asztal mellett felfedezte az ismerős alakot.  
  
– Sirius! – suttogta meglepetten, és gyorsan odaszaladt, hogy keresztapja egy erős ölelésben részesítse. Piton csak fél szemmel figyelte őket, egy rémesen vastag könyvet böngészett elmélyülten a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodva. Jack és Tim az asztalnál ültek, és jókedvűen figyelték a jelenetet. – Mikor…?  
  
– Nemrég ébresztettek csak fel, ne aggódj, jól vagyok, kölyök. Minden rendben… már érted, a körülményekhez képest.  
  
– Sok megbeszélnivalónk van még – szólt közbe Piton, mint akinek célja tönkretenni egy szép jelenetet. Sirius közben leült az asztalhoz a többiekhez, míg Harry úgy döntött, jól jönne egy erős tea. – Ki kell derítenünk, ki volt az, aki legelsőként átjött a kapun, ő lehet a megoldás.  
Sirius csodálkozva tette le a bögrét.  
  
– De hiszen ismerjük azt az embert.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Jack. – Mert én nagyon nem tudom, ki lehet az. Elvonulva élhet, azért sem tudhatjuk.  
  
– Nem teljesen, hiszen minden karácsony előtt kint árul ő is a vásáron.  
  
– Most ugye szórakozol velem… – suttogta Piton hátborzongatóan veszélyes hangon.  
  
– Még te is ismered, Harry. Ő szokta árulni azokat a ketyeréket odakint, a mostani ajándékodat, a cikeszt is tőle kaptad. Úgy tudom, feltaláló, mert azt mesélte, hogy nagyon sok évszázada támadt egy remek ötlete, hogyan tudja jobbá tenni a kviddicsmeccseket, és elsőként jött át ide, azóta itt van – világosította fel Harryt.  
  
Harry elképedve meredt Siriusra, miközben agyában lassan összeálltak az apró információk egy nagy kirakóssá.  
  
– Bowmannek hívják… Ő az a Bowman Wright nevű feltaláló, aki megalkotta az aranycikeszt? És aki Leonardo Da Vinci fia volt?  
  
Egy iszonyatos nagy csattanás hallatszott, amikor az addig Piton kezében tartott vastag kódex az asztalon landolt, összetörve két tányért is. Minden jelenlévő összerezzent a zajtól.  
  
– A rohadt életbe, Black! – kiáltott fel Piton. – Nem lehetett volna mindjárt ezzel kezdeni, amikor felébredtél?! Ó, csak úgy mellékesen itt van az egyik legnagyobb fémbűvölő, aki még a tizenhatodik században tűnt el! Nyilvánvalóan ő építette fel ezt a kaput, nem?! Néha megdöbbent a gondolkodásod hiánya!  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire fontos lehet! – vágott vissza Sirius. – De minden bizonnyal örömmel látod mindjárt, hogy elsőként megyek oda Jackkel, és elhozzuk őt ide!  
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
Harry valóban meglepődött azon, milyen hamar rábírták a varázslót, hogy jöjjön el segíteni nekik, de azon már nem, hogy azt mondta az idős mágus, nem lesz könnyű megvalósítani.  
  
– Régen valóban volt visszaút – magyarázta Bowman a jelenlévőknek később – de az érkező varázslóktól azt hallottam, már leomlott. Sirius idefelé elmesélte, hogy megpróbáltak egy másik átjárót létrehozni, amivel visszajuthatnak. Ez nem lehetséges, mert ez csak olyan kapuval valósítható meg, ami az ott lévővel kötődik össze. Annyit felajánlhatok, hogy segítek mindezt helyrehozni, felépíteni belülről a szentélyt, és a kaput összekapcsolom a másikkal, amiben mindenki belépet. De utána szeretném azt elpusztítani mindörökre. Mindannyian jól megvagyunk itt, mi nem vágyunk vissza oda, ahol már évszázadok teltek el. Gondolom, megértik.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem ez a hely felépítése volt a cél.  
  
– Nem… hanem egy másik dimenzióba való átlépés. De a hibát nem korrigálhattam, hiszen elsőként jöttem át, és még akkor nem jöttem rá a megoldásra. Mire végül meglett… addigra lényegtelenné vált a dolog. Rögtön elkezdem az előkészületeket, mert tudom, hogy az idő sürgeti önöket.  
  
– Így igaz – sóhajtott Sirius, de eléggé bánatosnak tűnt. – A jelenlévők mind távoztak, és elindultak a kapuhoz. Harry sejtette, hogy lassan követniük kéne őket, de látta, hogy keresztapja még akar valamit Pitontól, így úgy tett, mint aki távozik, de megállt az előszobában, közvetlen az ajtó mögött.  
  
– Piton… tudom-tudom, az idő sürget. De egy percet, ha kérhetnék.  
  
– Egy perc is hosszú idő, Black.  
  
– Piton!  
  
Úgy tűnt, a másik felfogta, hogy Sirius valami komoly dolgot akar mondani, mert végre csendben maradt.  
  
– Szeretném, Piton, ha megígérnéd, hogyha történik velem valami, vagy nem élem túl, akkor vigyázol Harryre.  
  
– Eddig is azt tettem.  
  
– Komolyan beszélek, Piton. Szeretném, ha átvennéd a szerepemet.  
  
– Nem tudom, emlékszel-e, de eleinte úgy volt, hogy az az én szerepem lesz! – szólt türelmét veszítve Piton. – Lily azt akarta, hogy én legyek a keresztapja. De neked mindent keresztül kellett húzni, nem igaz?  
  
– Éveken keresztül gyűlölted, most meg hirtelen igényt tartasz a szerepemre? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Sirius.  
  
– Két év nagyon hosszú idő, pláne, ha teljes mértékig magam intéztem Potter nyomozását. Mégis mit gondolsz? – Pitonnak mindig is jobban ment a gúnyolódás.   
  
– Megteszed?  
  
Viszont ezután nem folytatódott a veszekedés, hanem csend borult a helyiségre. Harry tudta, hogy valamiből kimarad, ami pont a lényeg lenne, és mindez szavak nélküli beszélgetés miatt.  
  
– Megteszem – mondta komolyan Piton.  
  
Harry nem várt tovább, úgy érezte, eleget hallott, és ideje mennie.  
  
Eltelt pár nap, ami végképp betett mindenki idegeinek, főleg Pitonénak és Siriusénak. Nem volt olyan óra, amikor nem egymással veszekedtek, kinek miben van igaza. Mindketten rettenetesen feszültek voltak, amit Harry nem csodált, de kezdett már az ő feje is belefájdulni az egészbe, pedig csak hallgatta őket. Mindenki tudta, hogy két hét megközelítőleg két évet jelentett, és immáron Piton majdnem egy hete volt náluk, ami már odaát egy évnek felelhetett meg.  
  
A szentély épült, Bowman és segédei lelkesen segítettek varázspálcáikkal a mágusnak, aki Pitonnak folyamatosan magyarázott munka közben. A bájitalmester a körülményekhez képest örült, hogy kettesben lehetett egy ilyen legendával. Harry pedig ha Siriusszal maradt egyedül, keresztapja csak arról tudott beszélni, mennyivel jobb lenne, ha mégis maradnának. Harry tudta, hogy Sirius mennyire aggódik, de csak akkor derült ki számára igazán, amikor egyik este gondterhelten leült az ágya szélére, mikor Harry lefekvéshez készülődött.  
  
– Kölyök… beszélnünk kell.  
  
– Sirius, kérlek, ne. Nem akarok búcsúzkodni.  
  
– Bármi várhat odaát – ellenkezett a keresztapja. – Harry, meg kell értened, hogy most időt nyertünk, de lehet, nekem végképp távoznom kell. Megérted ezt?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és próbálta uralni az érzéseit.  
  
– Meg… de nem akarom – mondta remegő hangon. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni!  
  
– De megtörténhet – makacskodott Sirius, aztán magához húzta Harryt, aki összeszorított szemmel bújt oda hozzá, és nem akart rossz dolgokra gondolni. – Holnap pedig hazamegyünk. Mindenképpen beszélni akartam veled erről, hogy felkészülj, ha baj történik.  
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
– Nagyon örülök, hogy megismertelek, ifjú Harry – mosolygott Bowman, és kezet fogott vele.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm az ajándékot, tényleg. Örökre megőrzöm majd. Biztosan nem jön velünk? – Bowman nemet intett, Harry pillantása pedig a többi jelenlévőre tévedt, Jackre és Timre. Hány jó barátot fognak itt hagyni… – Látom, már régen eldöntötték ezt.  
  
Bowman szintén az egybegyűlteket nézte.  
  
– Nem mehetek, nekem még itt van dolgom.   
  
– Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, és amikor az idős férfi visszanézett rá, ő csak szomorkásan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Meg fogod érteni, Harry. Minden nálad kezdődött, és nálad is fog végződni. – Harry hátán felállt a szőr. – De ne aggódj majd a következmények miatt, mindent el fogunk rendezni.  
  
– Készen állsz? – lépett oda Piton, teljesen kizökkentve Harryt. – Itt az idő, hogy menjünk.  
  
– Persze, készen.  
  
Sirius is még utoljára elköszönt a barátaitól, majd mindhárman megálltak a kapu előtt, és előhúzták a pálcáikat. Harry nagyon bízott benne, hogy ezúttal nem fognak felrobbanni. Ismételték a varázsigéket, amiket Bowman megbeszélt Pitonnal, és aktiválták az átjárót. Piton ment át elsőként, aztán őt követte Harry és végül Sirius.  
  
A világ másodpercekig összefojt előtte, aztán amikor ismét éles képet látott, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nagyon nem emlékeztet a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumra. Bár ahogyan jobban megnézte, a törmelékek hasonlítottak az egykori falak csempéire. A távolban robbantások folyamatos sora hallatszott, és szinte a teljes sötétben nem igen lehetett kitalálni, vajon pontosan hova érkeztek, vagy egyáltalán mikor. A földön hagyott néhány fáklya nyújtott kevés fényében pedig nem sokra lehetett következtetni.   
  
Piton kicsivel távolabb járt előtte, és próbálta felmérni, mi is történhetett, hiszen ha számításuk szerint mintegy teljes év eltelt, mióta itt járt.  
  
– Attól tartok, itt éppen csata dúl – állapította meg.  
  
Harry rémülten nyelt egyet, mert egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve erre. Talán előbb egy felkészülés az elkerülhetetlenre, nem egyből így… de majd Siriusszal. Sirius! Harry hátrafordult, és a lélegzete elakadt, amikor meglátta, amint keresztapja épp átesik a függönyön érkezéskor. Teste szelíden dőlt el, míg a törött lépcsők közé esett. Tekintete a semmibe révedt, pillantása pedig megfagyott, mint ahogy Harry ereiben is a vér, amint meglátta.  
  
– Sirius, ne! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, és odaszaladt. Az ölébe húzta a férfi felsőtestét, miközben remegő kézzel hozzáért az arcához. – Kérlek… ne. Ez nem lehet!   
  
A látvány pedig egyértelmű volt, Harry nem volt képes elfogadni. Hirtelen egy óriási kéz került Sirius megfagyott tekintete elé, és amikor eltűnt, keresztapja úgy nézett ki, mint aki alszik.  
  
– Harry – szólt Piton halkan, aki összerezzent mind a hang közelsége, mind a keresztneve használata miatt. – Elment, el kell őt engedned. Itt nagy veszélyben vagyunk, mennünk kell.  
  
– Nem… nem vagyok képes nélküle küzdeni – mondta remegő hangon Harry, és figyelte, ahogy könnyei Sirius élettelen arcára esnek. – Bárcsak ottmaradtunk volna – suttogta. – Sirius… nem halhatsz meg! Nem hagyhatsz egyedül… nem ezt ígérted – szipogta.  
  
– Milyen rohadtul megható – szólalt meg egy igen ismerős hang, amitől Harry megdermedt, és tüdejében összeszorult a levegő. – Oh, bocsánat, csak nem zavarok? – kérdezett rá Voldemort méterekre tőlük, mögötte legalább húsz csatlósával. – Pedig tényleg örömteli egy ilyen megható jelenetet látni.  
  
Piton közben úgy mozdult, hogy testével védte Harryt az esetleges támadástól, amit mindketten tudtak, hogy elkerülhetetlen.  
  
– Örülök, hogy látlak, Nagyúr – hajolt meg Piton őszinte nyugalommal.  
  
– Piton. Milyen meglepetés a Kiválasztott mellett látni téged. Oly sokat kerestem Pottert, nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan pont te leszel az, aki átadja majd őt nekem.  
  
– Nehéz is volt, Nagyuram.  
  
Harry sokkolva bámult Piton hátára.   
  
– Tessék…? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Micsoda…? Végig az ő oldalán állt? Nekem azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore megbízásából jött át utánam!  
  
Piton megfordult, és félelmetes tekintettel pillantott le rá.  
  
– Az volt a feladatom, hogy felkutassalak, és átadjalak neki, ilyen egyszerű a helyzet, Potter. – Voldemort odajött hozzájuk, és elégedetten állt meg Piton mellett. – Természetesen nagyon hiszékeny egy kölyök vagy.  
  
– Igazán remek munka, Piton.   
  
Harry mielőtt magához tért volna a sokktól, már jött is a következő: Piton követhetetlen mozdulattal varázsolt valamit, és az összes halálfaló elé egy mágikus pajzsot került, aztán megragadta Voldemortot, megperdítette, és a nyakához fogott egy tőrt.  
  
– Nem is tudja, mennyire az, Nagyúr – közölte elégedetten Piton.   
  
– Nocsak, nocsak… Egész meggyőző volt a színjáték, de… – Voldemort aztán nem törődve azzal, hogy ha megmozdul, Piton éles vágást ejt a nyakán, elhajolt a bokájánál tartott pálcájáért, és egy varázslattal eltaszította Pitont, aki megperdült a levegőben, és métereket repült, míg a tőr koppanva esett le a földre.  
  
– Ennyire nem tudsz túljárni az eszemen. – Pálcájával halálfalói felé intett, de nem történt semmi. Piton a padlón könyökölve elmosolyodott. – Talán mégis – töprengett Voldemort.  
Harry kihasználta azt, hogy nem foglalkozott vele, és előhúzta a pálcáját, de amint varázsolt volna, Voldemort sem teketóriázott, kicsavarta Harry kezéből a pálcát, majd a tőrrel ejtett rajta egy vágást, így Harry felkiáltott, és kiejtette a kezéből a pálcáját. Voldemort lehajolt hozzá, és egyetlen egy kézzel felemelte a nyakánál fogva a fiút. Harry fuldoklott, a szorítástól, és arra gondolt, ideje lenne már, hogy vége legyen a szenvedéseinek, és kövesse Siriust.  
  
– Nem fog győzni, ahhoz… több kell… – próbálta kinyögni Harry, majd a lábát meglendítette, és kíméletlenül ágyékon rúgta Voldemortot, aki összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól. Harrynek sem kellett több… leesett pálcájáért nyúlt, aztán az első varázsigét mondta, ami az eszébe jutott:  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltotta hangosan, és a varázsereje olyan erősen követte akaratát, hogy Voldemort úgy hátrarepült, át a függönyön, hogy esélye sem lett volna megakadályozni.   
Harry kapkodva vette a levegőt, miközben bénultan bámult a kapura… és el sem hitte, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet. Piton pillanatok alatt mellette termett, és letérdelt mellé a porba.  
  
– Potter… jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton aggódva. Tekintete a tőlük nem messze lévő élettelen testre siklott, és Harrynek erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne fakadjon újra sírva. A varázsvilágot megmentette, de a keresztapját elvesztette. Milyen világ ez? Egy jó lelket egy gonoszért cserébe. – Harry! – rázta meg Piton, aki felszisszent a fájdalomra, mert a bájitalmester a sérülésénél ragadta meg.  
  
– Jól… jól vagyok – nyögte ki nagy nehezen, mire Piton magához szorította, továbbra sem törődve a vállán lévő vágással. – De a vállam… az érzékeny.  
  
Piton elengedte, és letépett egy darabot amúgy is szakadt talárja végéből, aztán átkötötte a sebet.  
  
– Megsérültél máshol is? – Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Majd később begyógyítom.   
  
Mozgolódást hallottak a hátuk mögül, és mikor megfordultak az egész Renddel néztek szembe, akik egy sorfalat álltak a megbénított halálfalók előtt. És ott volt mindenki, akit közel három éve nem látott.   
  
Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill… Tonks, Mordon… és még Lupin is. Akinek arcán végtelen szomorúság látszott, ahogyan volt barátja élettelen testét nézte.  
  
Megviselten, de mind ott voltak. A háborúnak pedig immáron végleg vége szakadt, Harry pedig megértette, Bowman miért nem tartott velük, és a mondanivalóját is, miszerint: _„Minden nálad kezdődött, és nálad is fog végződni.”_  
  
****

.oOo.

****  
  
Csatt!  
  
Harrynek kellett pár pillanat, hogy megvárja, amíg a csillagok eltűnnek a szeme elől.  
  
– Annyira utállak – sírta Hermione, és a pofon után átölelte Harryt. – Fogalmad sincs, mennyire hiányoztál nekünk.  
  
– A vállam… – nyögte Harry, mire a lány lazított a szorításon. – Tudom, ti is hiányoztatok. Sajnálom. – Miután Hermione elengedte, Ron következett.  
  
– Haver, nem is tudod, min mentünk keresztül, amíg nem voltál – mondta szomorúan. – De majd mindent elmesélek, most tudom, hogy egy kis egyedüllétre van szükséged.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy Siriusra értik, de nem ellenkezett, inkább bólintott egyet, és valóban félre akart vonulni mindenki elől, akik örültek, hogy látják őt. Lupin volt az, aki egyedül és megtörten ült az ebédlőasztal végében, de Harry nem volt képes még odamenni hozzá. Viszont amikor félre akart vonulni Sirius régi szobájába, ami az övé lett, Lupin felkelt, és elállta az útját.  
  
– Sajnálom, Remus – suttogta, de a férfi szigorú vonásai megenyhültek, és ő is a karjai közé zárta.  
  
– Örülök, hogy legalább téged visszakaptalak – mondta halkan. – Majd később kiabálok veled – humorizált. – Most pedig menj fel pihenni, nem akarok Perselus haragjával szembenézni.  
– Hát igen, Sirius utolsó kívánsága.  
  
Negyed órával később már fent ült Sirius szobájában, az ágy szélén, mocskosan és sebesülten, nem foglalkozva égő karjával. A szíve jobban fájt a tényleges sebnél.   
  
Csak nézte azt a kis karácsonyfát és annak fényeit, amit a Weasleyk minden szobába odavarázsoltak, könnyei pedig végigfolytak az arcán. Csak pár percig adatott meg az egyedüllét.  
  
Piton halkan csukta be maga után az ajtót, aztán letérdelt a fiú elé a földre, hogy feje egy magasságba kerüljön Harryével.  
  
– Nem a te hibád – mondta eltökélten.   
  
– Tudta… tudta, hogy meg fog halni – nézett Harry valahová Piton mellé a falra. – Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel, de nem gondoltam, hogy tudatában lesz annak, ha átjön velem, meg fog halni. Végig el akarta mondani, és maradásra bírni engem, hogy együtt legyünk, de én… nemet mondtam. – Újabb könnycseppek gördültek végig az arcán, és végül erőt bírt venni magán, hogy Pitonra nézzen. – Maga tudta, igaz? – A férfi még csak nem is tagadta, egyszerűen bólintott. – Nem akart nélkülem ottmaradni egyedül, pedig ott lehettek volna a barátai. De inkább engem választott… és a halált – mondta rekedtesen. – Az élet olyan igazságtalan.  
  
– Nem, nem az, csak túlságosan is sok megpróbáltatáson estél át. Gyere, begyógyítom azt a vágást, mielőtt összeszedsz valami fertőzést.  
  
Tíz perccel később gyógyultan, de mind testileg és érzelmileg kimerülten ült az ágy szélén.  
– Megsérültél máshol is? – faggatózott Piton még mindig, Harry pedig nemet intett a fejével. Piton aztán eltüntette a bájitalokat és a kötszereket, aztán felült teljesen az ágyra, és intett, hogy Harry jöjjön oda hozzá. – Mindkettőnkre ráfér a pihenés, és bevallom, most nem szívesen hagylak egyedül. És felettébb örömmel önt el a tudat, hogy Albus kezeli az újdonsült helyzetet, és nekem indokom van kihúzni magam ez alól.  
  
Harry kicsit kelletlenül, de odabújt Pitonhoz, fejét a férfi álla alá döntötte, és úgy nézte a kicsiny karácsonyfa fényeit.  
  
– Köszönöm… amit értem tett. De azért tudja ám, majd el kell mondania, mit is csinált velem kapcsolatban azalatt a két év alatt.  
  
– Nos igen. Gondolom, felettébb szeretnéd tudni, hogyan bántam el a nagybácsikáddal és annak családjával – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – De előbb szeretném, ha pihennél. Majd később elmesélek mindent, mennyire pórul jártak.  
  
Harry ettől kicsit jobbkedvre derült, de nem szállt el teljesen a bánata. Érezte, hogy valami nyomja az oldalát, és amikor a tárgyért nyúlt, akkor jött rá, hogy az a cikesz az, amit ajándékba kapott Bowmantől. Elgondolkodva nézegette, ahogy az ezüst kis golyón táncol a gyertya fénye.  
  
– Gondolkodott azon, hogy mi lett Voldemorttal? Bowman azt mondta, hogy ne aggódjak a következmények miatt, ő mindent elintéz.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy értette – válaszolt Piton kimerülten. – Mi is beszéltünk róla.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, aztán érezte, hogy Piton magukra húzta a takarót.  
  
– Gondolja, hogy ez működni fog? Hogy mi ketten…? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen, úgy gondolom, működni fog.  
  
– Bízom magában, keresztapu.  
  
– Ezt inkább ne, Potter.  
  
– Bocsánat, _keresztpapa_ – motyogta halkan Harry, mielőtt elaludt. De még előtte hallotta Piton horkantását.  
  
****

**Vége**

****  
  
**Megjegyzés:** A Lumos lexikonjában szerepelnek a csokibékák listája, milyen varázslók és boszorkányok találhatóak. A [ harmincötödik kártyán szerepel](http://lexikon.lumos.hu/images/wizards/035.JPG) Bowman Wright, aki a leírás szerint:  
_Fémbűvölő  
1492 – 1560   
Anyja boszorkány volt, apja pedig mugli. A mágia, a tudományok és a sport szeretete arra sarkallta, hogy megalkossa az Aranycikeszt, ami nagyon sokat lendített a Kviddics-játékon. _Illetve Leonardo ser Piero da Vincit pedig mindenki ismeri, aki 1452. április 15-én született, többek között festő, tudós, matematikus, hadmérnök, feltaláló, anatómus, szobrász, építész, zeneszerző, költő és író is volt – ahogy a Wikipedia is írja. Azt csak külön érdekességnek szántam, hogy Bowman briliáns elmeként az ő fia volt.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem teljesen úgy írtam meg a történetet, ahogyan a kívánság szólt, mert úgy gondoltam, a függönyön túl nincs értelme Harry üldözésének. Akik már ott vannak, azoknak nem jelent semmit Harry elkapása, ha nem térhetnek vissza. Így úgy döntöttem, azon az oldalon békesség lesz, remélem, így is tetszett valamennyire a történet. :–)


End file.
